Seme no Jutsu
by minasuka-chan
Summary: [SasuNaru]Una interrogante... ¿Quién leyó el libro de Kakashi? Dos sospechosos... ¿qué estuvieron haciendo con el libro? Dos escritoras locas... ¿de cuál estarían fumando? Chap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el hecho de que los hayamos tomado para ridiculizarlos y hasta ofenderlos en esta historia es… algo que esperamos nunca llegue a sus oídos.

**Seme no Jutsu**

_by Minasuka & Kita-chan_

.-¡Usuratonkachi, hazlo bien!-

.-¡¡Eso intento, no es tan fácil como parece, datte ba yo! –

Las voces se oían incluso a través de la sólida puerta que separaba la habitación del resto del edificio, más específicamente el pasillo, por el cual iban caminando 'casualmente' el ninja réplica y la ninja más moles… inteligente de la villa.

Sakura… ¿estás segura de que es aquí? Parecen estar ocupados ahí dentro…-

La frento- ejem- Sakura miró hacia donde venían las voces, un poco consternada. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos que estaban escondidos y que además involucraba la palabra 'soplar'?

Supuestamente era por aquí - respondió dubitativa.

Uhm…- dijo como única contestación Kakashi, poniendo más atención a los gritos… (léase que pegó la oreja a la puerta con expresión pervertida)

¡Pero al menos sopla con fuerza, dobe, eso no te debería costar, lo has hecho varias veces!-

¡¡Es cierto datte ba yo!- respondió enfurecido el rubio -¡¡Ya llevo más de una hora así y tú no lo has hecho ni una sola vez! Por qué no lo intentas ahora?-

¡Porque es algo que te queda bien a ti hacer, baka, yo no me rebajaré!-

¡¡Pero ya estoy cansado! ¡Además el sabor que tiene esta cosa no es nada agradable!-

Ah, por favor… eres un llorón- se oyó un golpe de algo que caía- ¡Ven acá, yo lo haré! …¿Ves? ¡No cansa mover un poco la boca! Aunque tú deberías saberlo, si nunca te callas…-

De pronto la puerta que dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraban soplando se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Sakura desperada y a un Kakashi tuerto, pero emocionado.

La vista de ambos se dirigió a los dos chicos que se encontraban nada más y nada menos que rodeados de cientos de globos de todos los colores posibles.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían quedado congelados en lo que parecía una pelea por un globo alargado de color azul… el primero lo sujetaba con una mano y con la otra apartaba la cabeza del moreno… mientras que el segundo parecía a punto de morder la mano que lo empujaba… Pero ellos no eran los únicos en aquél cuarto; no, apenas creyeron conveniente (después de minutos mirándose y de notar un curioso 'crunch-cronch' de fondo que les indicó que Chouji no se había aguantado hasta que empezaran) todos los genins se lanzaron a gritar…

¡SORPRESAAAAA!-

Kakashi sorprendido miró con su ojo no-tuerto a todos lados, un poco sorprendido.

-¿¿Sorpresa? ¿¿Me gané algo? ¿¿Qué hice? - preguntaba mientras los genins se acercaban a él, con paquetes (de regalo o.o!) en sus manos.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, datte ba yo! - exclamó Naruto, soltando el bendito globo, y haciendo que Sasuke volara un par de metros por la fuerza con la que tiraba.

Jaja, sí, ¡feliz cumpleaños Kakashi-sensei! Eso era lo que planeábamos… y Naruto y Sasuke SÓLO estaban inflando globos- dijo Sakura más intentando convencerse a sí misma que hacer conversación.

Sí… son muy problemáticos, nunca pensé que hasta se pelearían por eso- comentó Shikamaru muy lentamente y soltando suspiros apesadumbrados.

Ah, pero Akamaru también ayudó, ¿cierto?-

¡Pero Gai-sensei fue el que mejor lo hizo! ¡Todavía tiene una sorpresa preparada para todos nosotros! No puedo revelar nada… pero sé que incluye un karaoke…-

¡Lee, alumno necio!- super-cejas recibe un golpe- ¡No debías decirlo!- Gai-sensei mira a su alrededor -¡Sorpresa, Kakashi! ¡Apuesto a que no te esperabas ver a alguien tan guapo en tu fiesta! ¿Eh?- pose del chico bueno.

…

…

…Crunch-cronch…

Kakashi, quien se encontraba mirando al infinito y más allá, volvió su vista a Gai, sin comprender mucho.

- Dijiste algo? -.

Gai se quedó mudo; es decir, cómo responder a aquella actitud tan cool y 'en onda'? Su rival realmente era merecedor del aquel título.

-Increíble! Gai-sensei fue derrotado en actitud por su rival, pero al menos en apariencia no puede perder, es el mejor! – exclamó Lee admirado.

QUÉ! ESE PERRO AYUDÓ A INFLAR LOS GLOBOS! - preguntó una Sakura sorprendida, mientras Akamaru ladraba en forma de afirmación - Increíble... o.oU-

-¡Akamaru también puede cantar! - señaló Kiba, mientras Akamaru comenzaba a ladrar 'armoniosamente' -¡Es un perro multifacético y artista! - y bajando la voz, agregó -Muy sensible, por cierto u.u-.

Sasuuuuuke, ¿qué tal si después continuamos la fiesta en mi floristería?-

Ehm… no, mejor no… tengo que… algo que hacer… en cuanto me lo invente te aviso-

Na-naruto-kun…- se oyó un pequeño murmullo tímido.

¡Woah! ¡No sabía que Hinata estaba aquí!- exclamó Ten-ten bastante impresionada.

Pues sí… lleva bastante rato aquí… y si lo piensas, es más probable que ella estuviera aquí a que tú, siendo que apenas apareces en la serie, aunque en el manga aportas aún menos, pero bueno…-

Ay sí, habló el fenómeno de los bichos…-

Todos voltearon a ver de quién había sido aquella voz… ¿quién se atrevía a insultar al gran Shino que tenía esa gran técnica con los insectos que resultaba siempre efectiva mientras no hubiera una empresa de fumigación cerca?

…Cronch-cronch…

'crunch crunch crunch crunch'

... cuánto podía comer una persona del tamaño de Chouji? No tenía un límite o algo?

El silencio invadía el lugar hace un instante un poco ruidoso. Las miradas fueron de rostro en rostro.

Podría haber sido Neji? El destino lo había impulsado a actuar? Parecía que no, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado descubriendo si Chouji podía llenarse en algún momento.

Acaso... Gaara? Esperen, en qué momento llegó la Arena? Bueno, no importaba, porque si había sido Gaara, era mejor dejarlo así porque daba miedo enfrentarse a él.

Quizás Naruto, era probable, era estúpido, ruidoso e impulsivo; pero no, él se encontraba ocupado riéndose a carcajadas de la caída que Sasuke había tenido hacía 10 minutos atrás

Sakura? No, no, muy frentona.

Así fue descartándose a cada uno de los genins, hasta quedar sólo...

Akamaru o.o

Bien, queda descartado. Talvés había sido imaginación colectiva el insulto hacia Shino; mejor era olvidarlo, no? Después de todo era una celebración, y si seguía así, Chouji se acabaría toda la comida.

-¿Y… qué tal si pasamos a los regalos?- preguntó Iruka hurgándose la nariz… o bueno, rascándosela como siempre, no se notaba bien por la cantidad de serpentinas.

-¡Síii, yei! ¡Yo quiero arena de gato!-

-Gaara, no es tu cumpleaños… es el cumpleaños de Kakashi…- Temari recibió una mirada asesina –Yo te regalo después… de la marca que quieras…-

-¡Abre mi regalo primero, Kakashi! ¡Te reto a desenvolverlo!- exclamó Gai-sensei cegando a todo el que se atrevió a mirarlo con la blancura de sus dientes.

Por suerte, Kakashi al ser tuerto recibió sólo la mitad de daño de este brillante y deslumbrante ataque y decidió abrir los regalos.

Bien, por cual comenzaba..., todos se veían iguales, ojalá valieran la pena. Se dirigía a abrir uno que había llamado su atención, cuando el regalo de Gai-sensei se interpuso. Suspiró resignado y lo abrió.

-¡¡Con esto podrás moverte con mucha más movilidad y soltura!

Exclamó Gai, cuando su rival sacó un minúsculo trajecito verde elasticado de la bolsa.

-Sólo míranos a Lee y a mí, dime si no son increíbles? - Gai y su discípulo se colocaron sobre el escenario (si... escenario ¬¬) en pose de buen chico - Incluso resalta nuestro increíble atractivo físico!-

-Eh... gracias... creo... -

Siguió abriendo regalos, y se encontró con troncos para cuando hiciera la famosa técnica de kawarimi; un parche pirata para que su ojo tuerto se viera más estiloso y muchas más cosas.

Todo iba normal hasta que… su vista (o media vista, como prefieran) alcanzó a ver el objeto más maravilloso existente… cuya belleza sólo podía ser comparada con… las cosas más bellas que hayan…

¡El volumen tres de Icha, Icha Tactiiiiiiics!- exclamó con una voz bastante… er, poco masculina (incluyendo un chillido).

Qué problemático… ¿a quién se le ocurrió regalarle eso?-

Crunch, cronch, cranch, crunshy, punshy…. Popsy-

Sí, fue el destino… eso pensé-

Na-naruto-kun…-

Oye, ¿y la chica esta no sabe decir otra cosa?-

No seas malo Kankurou… talvez es una especie de pokemón no descubierto o algo así… ¡Yo te elijo pokenata o Hitamon!- rió Temari.

¿Y cuándo sirven la arena?-

Kakashi no prestaba atención a los comentarios de todos los presentes, lo único importante en ese momento era su nueva y adorada adquisición. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, quería leerlo ahora; TENÍA que leerlo ahora mismo, sino, admitiría que había sido él el del insulto hacia Shino (siempre había querido hacerlo, pero como buen y amado profesor, no podía, sólo debía dedicarse a insultar a los de su propio equipo).

Se alejó un poco de la multitud, con el pequeño libro en sus brazos, protegiéndolo de cualquier otro que intentara siquiera tocarlo. Miró a todos los presentes... mmm... Gaara tenía una mirada extraña... ¡seguramente quería su librito! ¡Eso jamás! Lo haría barro si se le ocurría acercarse a él. Se sentó en un rincón, y abrió el libro.

Bueno… ¿y ahora qué? Nos quedamos sin cumpleañero… qué fastidio-

Es el destino, nos da una señal…- respondió Neji a Shikamaru.

¿Y qué señal es esa? Akamaru no me ha dicho nada… ah, espera, está ladrando-

¿Lo ves? Debemos irnos…- comentó Hinata, de acuerdo con Neji.

Crunch… cranch… crush… brush… posh & pop-

Exacto… cuando los insectos mueven sus alas de esta manera sólo puede significar una cosa…-

¿Qué?- preguntaron todos mirando a Shino.

¡Que es hora de correr porque Gai-sensei va a empezar a cantar!-

Así era, Gai sin pensarlo dos veces, se encaramó en el escenario, acompañado de Lee, quien tiraba serpentinas y pétalos de rosas a su alrededor.

-Querido público, ¡esta canción va dedicada al ninja más 'en onda' de la aldea! - y con su pose de buen chico agregó -Supongo que ya saben de quien hablo, ¿no?-

'Crunch crunch' fue todo lo que siguió a aquello; y luego un grito y vitoreos de parte de Lee hacia su adorado maestro.

-¡¡¡Gai-sensei es el mejor! -

En eso, también sube al escenario... Akamaru o.o, quien, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, no iba a cantar; sino que había confundido la pierna de Gai con un hidrante al cual aún no había dado su 'sello personal'; así que luego de dar unas vueltas alrededor, levantó una de sus patas traseras dispuesto a cumplir su misión como buen perro ninja.

-¡Dios, creo que es lo más útil que le he visto hacer a ese perro!-

-Sí, para que veas Ten-ten, es más útil que tú…-

-Cállate Ino, al final eres hasta peor que Sakura- le respondió Ten-ten.

-¿Que yo qué? ¡Yo soy mejor en lo que sea!- interrumpió la pelirrosa.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas (excepto Gai, quien sacudía frenéticamente la pierna, y Lee, que parecía al borde de un colapso emocional de tanto llanto) y entonces notaron que… faltaban las carcajadas estrepitosas de cierto ninja-rubio-cabezota-molesto-que-no-para-de-hablar y ese característico resoplido nada aportivo del sobreviviente de los Uchiha…

¿Dónde estaban Sasuke y Naruto?

Crunch, crunch.

El ruido de Chouji comiendo fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de la boca de una Sakura un poco harto frentona. ¿Dónde se había metido su Sasuke? ¡Por eso se sentía tan poco aportiva en algo! Ella siempre lo perseguía y si ahora él no estaba, ella... ¡estaba pero nadie la veía!

El grito de la pelirrosa fue seguido por otro, mucho más desgarrador. Kakashi-sensei había chillado.

Mientras miraba con el ojo desorbitado su libro. Icha Icha Tactics... su regalo más preciado... una página... ¡¡tenía una arruga! Alguien... ¡¡alguien lo había estado leyendo antes de que él, el propio dueño, pudiese hacerlo! Pero, ¡QUIEN!

¡Eso ameritaba una investigación inmediata! De uno de sus bolsillos extrajo su cajita con el juego 'Clue' junto con un sombrero café de cuadros, una lupa y una pipa de burbujas… Lamentablemente todo eso no sirvió de nada, ya que era más que obvio quién, o mejor dicho, QUIÉNES habían tomado su libro.

Y no, no era sólo ese sonrojo en sus rostros… ni tampoco el hecho de que silbaran de manera tan poco convincente… ni siquiera esos letreros de 'yo no fui' los delataban tan descaradamente como esas flechas de dudosa procedencia que los apuntaban con la palabra 'culpables' en ellas.

-Ustedes... ¡¡USTEDES! - por el ojo de Kakashi podían verse llamas saliendo, mientras se acercaba a los culpables - ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A TOMAR MI LIBRO! ¡MI HERMOSO, PRECIADO, BELLO, PEQUEÑO E INOCENTE LIBRITO, LO ÚNICO QUE ME ENTERETIENE EN ESTA VIDA! ¡¡A MÍ UN POBRE HOMBRE TUERTO Y CANOSO! ACASO... ¿¡¿¡¿ACASO NO SABEN LO QUÉ ES PARA MI! -.

Mientras Kakashi seguía haciéndose la víctima, Gai sacó su pequeñita libreta, anotando todo aquello que decía para poder usarlo en su contra. ¡Ja! ¡Aquella escena no estaba 'en onda'! ¿Qué estaría pensando su rival tuerto?

-No tienes pruebas de que…- comenzó a decir Sasuke, pero Shino le indicó por sobre el hombro de Kakashi las huellas digitales- Bueno, aún así… eh… debería disculparnos- terminó por decir leyendo una pancarta escrita por Ino- O… mejor podría resignarse, quizá era el destino del libro…- leyó la pancarta de Neji- …qué problemático…- ¿es necesario especificar? -El punto es que… ¿¡amamos a Sasuke? ¡Ino, Sakura, Gaara! ¡No me ayudan con eso!-

-Bah... nadie me quiere...-

-Amamos a Naruto! - exclamó el rubio mismo, al tiempo que leía un pequeño cartel hecho en 5 segundos, con papel higiénico sacado del baño. Al notar como la mirada asesina de Kakashi cambiaba de Sasuke hacia él, continuó - Bueno, Naruto es un chico excelente, quiero decir... él jamás leería un libro para adultos si no tiene edad, datte ba yo! y mucho menos si no es suyo..., verdad, chicos? - miró a todos lados buscando el apoyo de alguien; pero la única que parecía apoyarlo era Hinata, y ella casi ni hablaba, así que no ayudaba mucho.

-Oye, usuratonkachi, tu amiga debería aprender a escribir… escribió 'amamos', en plural, siendo que es sólo una persona…- comentó Sasuke mirándolo despiadadamente.

-…qué fastidios, son todos unos problemáticos…-

-¡¡Cállate datte ba yo! - respondió enfurecido Naruto –¡Si no, le diré al profesor Kakashi, que fue idea tuya la de leer el maldito libro! -.

Al terminar la amenaza, notó como todos guardaban silencio (crunch, crunch); ¡acababa de auto-delatarse!

-¿¡Qué? ¡No fue mi idea, dobe! ¡Tú fuiste el que lo tomó primero y luego yo…!- desorbitó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo - ¡yo… lo dejé como estaba y nunca en mi vida lo toqué!-

Al escuchar la última declaración de su galán favorito, Ino y Sakura se abrazaron mutuamente con los ojos vidriosos. Sasuke... SU Sasuke... era un pervertido! Y lo peor, había estado leyendo un libro pervertido... con Naruto! ¿¡Podía haber una combinación peor!

-Que problemático-

-Oye, ¿este no sabe decir otra cosa?-

-Kankurou… ya alegaste por eso- respondió Temari.

-No, tiene razón…- respondió Gaara, metiéndose en la conversación con un aire realmente serio- Y hace un rato que no escucho al gordo… ni tampoco ha tratado de comerse mi zapallo…- (oiga! o.o)

En ese momento la atención se centró en una grabadora que repetía cada ciertos intervalos de tiempo las frases: 'Son unos fastidiosos' y 'Qué problemático', además el sitio estaba lleno de envoltorios vacíos… que formaban un camino, terminando justo en la ventana.

-¡Oh, los malditos se fueron sin mí!- exclamó Kiba, corroborado por Akamaru.

Aprovechando la distracción, Sasuke tomó del brazo a Naruto (quien se encontraba felicitando a Hinata por su aporte en la historia, ya que generalmente ni figuraba); y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Era su oportunidad de librarse de la furia de Kakashi; especialmente de esa técnica '1000 años de dolor' que había visto con anterioridad. Por el bien de su trasero, debía huir de ahí.

_Continuará…_

_Notas: _Primero que todo… KITA! (ahí te mencioné o.ó).  
Bueno, este fic está escrito al igual que Tobira! (si, si, haciendo publicidad XD) por dos niñas sin vidas dedicadas a la adoración de Sasunaru, es decir Kita y Minasuka. Seeh! Lo logramos! El Seme no Jutsu es real! No es verídico, pero es real!  
Dejen reviews!

_Minasuka & Kita_


	2. Chapter 2

**Seme no Jutsu!**

_By MinasUke & SemeKita_

**Capítulo II**

Con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente, el aire escapando de sus pulmones en continuos jadeos y la mano de Naruto bien atrapada por la suya propia, Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo en el bosque de siempre. Al parecer el ir hasta allí era un reflejo condicionado.

-Maldito… dobe… todo es… tu culpa…- lo soltó de pronto, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento perdido con semejante carrera.

-Mi culpa!- repitió Naruto, dejando de pensar en Sasuke jadeando... -Todo fue culpa tuya! Tú querías leerlo! –

-¡Yo no quería leerlo hasta que TÚ, usuratonkachi, lo tomaste primero!- reclamó apoyando la espalda en el árbol.

-Nah, a quién crees que engañas Sasuke? - respondió Naruto - Si todo el mundo sabe que eres un pervertido, al igual que Kakashi-sensei, datte ba yo!-

-Uh, sí, claro… no ves que soy yo el que anda haciendo técnicas extrañas… más encima travesti, baka-

-NN-NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA, DATTE BA YO!- respondió el otro, rojo - Tú quisiste leer ese estúpido libro! - y luego agregó -Además, esas técnicas son para estudios científicos! Anatomía y esas cosas... –

-Je, ¿no te fue suficiente estudio de anatomía ayer, maldito hentai?- sonrió con arrogancia, aunque no era momento de discutir eso –Deberías admitir que eras tú el que tenía ganas…- o talvez sí.

-Yo? Ganas? Datte ba yo? - preguntó Naruto -No! Todo fue idea tuya, tú querías ir al bosque, a 'envolver' el regalo, no! –

-Claro, pero no era por las cosas degeneradas que pasaron por tu cabezota, ¡tenía que ser un secreto!- oh sí, su muy buena excusa para haberlo llevado a lo 'oscurito' –Además, funcionó, así que cállate mejor-

-Claro, claro - afirmó el rubio, con cierto aire de ironía -No habrá sido por aquellos camiones? Tienes algún problema con el tomate, datte ba yo? –

"Mm… tomate…" murmuró hacia sus adentros, adornando su rostro con una estúpida sonrisa y un hilillo de baba, que se encargó de disimular con una tos –Ahém, sí, pero tú eras el que me miraba con cara de 'quiero-comerte-y-soplarte' por el ramen-

- Si se trata de ramen, todo es posible, datte ba yo! - siguió gritando, hasta que recordó -Aún así no nos estarían persiguiendo, si no fuera por ti, si no recuerdo mal, todo comenzó...-

La imagen comienza a verse poco nítida hasta quedar una nube borrosa, mientras se oye una canción del año del shuriken y la voz de Naruto diciendo 'todo comenzó así...'

_-FLASH-BACK-_

Sasuke esperaba con su común pose de 'oh-sí-soy-Sasuke-Uchiha-y-todo-lo-que-hago-es-de-forma-sexy-y-así-es-como-espero-de-forma-sexy-y-mejor-que-tú' en la que apoyaba la espalda en la pared más cercana, se cruzaba de brazos y… esperaba. Había quedado de juntarse con el dobe de Naruto para ir a comprar el estúpido regalo de Kakashi-sensei. Admitía que no tenía idea de qué comprarle.

Mientas tanto, Naruto esperaba en el otro lado de la ciudad con su mejor pose de... eh... Naruto. Estaba seguro que era allí donde habían acordado juntarse, pero ese maldito Sasuke 20 minutos atrasado. Qué estaría haciendo en un momento como ese? Tenía que convencerlo lo antes posible de que fuera él quien entrara a la tienda a pedir el maldito libro, para regalárselo a Kakashi-sensei.

Pasaron al menos otros veinte minutos antes de que Sasuke… viera de nuevo su reloj. Había estado muy entretenido pensando en distintas maneras de matar a su hermano "Oh, no, pero, ¿de dónde sacaría tantos castores y linternas?" se preguntó mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión que derritió a todo su club de fans que lo espiaban desde la otra cuadra.

El suspiro colectivo lo llevó a pensar en lo de Naruto –Talvez él está esperando en el Manc-o-planet de la otra parte de la ciudad… con lo estúpido que es debió leer mal las calles y confundió la calle 'Beta reader' con 'Besha rider'- razonó muy prudentemente.

Luego de casi una hora, Naruto se había rendido y había decidido ir a buscar a Sasuke en vez de esperarlo. Seguramente se había quedado mirándose al espejo, creyendo ser muy especial y repitiéndoselo a sí mismo en voz alta. No es que Naruto lo hiciera, nonono, claro que no; era sólo que parecía algo que Sasuke podría hacer.

Se detuvo en el camino de su búsqueda, atraído por un cartel con luces de neón y flechitas luminosas, el cual decía 'MANC-O-PLANET, EL HOGAR DE LOS MANCOS Y MANCAS DE KONOHA', donde al parecer se estrenaba algo nuevo: shurikens para mancos.

-Esto tengo que verlo - dijo para sí Naruto antes de entrar a la tienda - Y si Kakashi-sensei quedara manco? Ya es tuerto, así que no me sorprendería, datte ba yo-

Justo en ese momento iba Sasuke apareciendo en la esquina, feliz de haber perdido por fin a su ejército de locas fanáticas -¡Eh, dobe! ¿Dónde estabas? …¡Tomates para mancos!- exclamó viendo la vitrina.

-Sólo compraba cosas por si la dudas - respondió el otro, mientras tomaba unas cuantas bolsas con el nombre de la tienda, en donde podían verse claramente palillos para mancos, zapatos, más bolsas, guantes, anillos, todo auspiciado por Manc-o-planet - y tú, piensas llevar esos tomates, datte ba yo? - preguntó al ver a Sasuke obsesionado con aquellas verduras -Son los mejores de la comarca, especialmente si eres manco-

-¿Comarca?- se extrañó Sasuke. No escuchaba esa palabra desde que había visto esa estúpida película de 'El señor de los palillos', donde el personaje principal, llamado Narodo, comía ramen con sus palillos dorados -¿Ahora te crees hobbit?- sacudió la cabeza, ¡no podía dejar que supieran que adoraba esa trilogía! –Ahm, no, no quiero tomates… vamos a comprar el regalo de Kakashi-sensei, usuratonkachi, no te entretengas más- "¡Y después, a Mornoha, a destruir los palillos!"

-Está bien, datte ba yo - dijo el más bajo, sin mucho ánimo - bueno... necesitaría que me hicieras un pequeño favor para conseguir el regalito ese... - cada vez iba bajando más la voz y continuó - podrías... comprar, tú sabes, ese libro que siempre lee, después de todo es un libro nada más, que tanto puede hacer? Ni que fuera hentai ni nada... bueno, no es que no lo sea, no porque yo lo haya leído, sino que... - y para terminar, y evitar que Sasuke se negara, agregó casi con un grito - SI LO HACES, TE COMPRARÉ TOMATES PARA MANCOS! -.

Sasuke estaba muy ocupado mirando en la vitrina la sección de libretas para mancos… necesitaba una para anotar sus ideas, pero… ¡no era manco!

Tardó un momento en digerir todo… ¿ese… estúpido, quería que fuera a la librería y pidiera un libro pervertido por un par de…? -¡Tomates!- exclamó –Eh… claro que lo voy a hacer, es algo muy infantil el no querer ir… además de que soy el más indicado para hacerlo, a ti no te venderían nada allí, baka-

-Claro que sí, bueno, no después que me descubrieron en esa sección, pero bueno, eso también era para un estudio, datte ba yo! - quién le creería eso? Bueno, nadie la verdad, pero Sasuke estaba tan concentrado eligiendo tomates que no parecía haber prestado atención - Eh... bueno, vamos o no? -.

-Sí, en cuanto pagues esto, dobe- señaló una GRAN caja de tomates y una GRAN gota se deslizó por la sien de Naruto.

Minutos más tarde (varios, porque tuvieron que ir a dejar los tomates a la casa de Sasuke, ni modo que anduvieran con tremendo cajón paseándose por toda la ciudad y encima comprando libros eróticos) se encontraron frente a la librería.

-Bien...- comenzó Naruto, luego de unos minutos frente a la librería como un par de estúpidos que compran por primera vez un libro erótico para aprend-- digo, para un regalo - Sólo debes entrar, tomar el libro, pagarlo y salir. Nada difícil, verdad datte ba yo? -.

-Claro que no, y no necesito tus estúpidas explicaciones- aunque al parece sí necesitaba su estúpida compañía, porque le tomó de una muñeca y lo hizo entrar con él.

Habían dado sólo un paso y se quedaron de piedra, sonriendo forzadamente para el encargado, que les guiñó un ojo… asustándolos más todavía.

-¿Dónde-está-lo-que-tú-ya-sabes?- le preguntó de corrido Sasuke sin perder la sonrisa.

- ACASO CREES QUE HE VENIDO ANTES A ESTE LUGAR, DATTE BA YO? - preguntó bastante alterado Naruto.

-Desea algo señor Naruto? - preguntó el vendedor, quien al ver a los dos chicos juntos, agregó - lo mismo de siempre? o ahora quiere algo para su 'acompañante' también? -

El rubio sonrió forzadamente, y luego respondió:

-N-no, nada Distéfan--- digo, eh... señor - luego, sin mirar a Sasuke, continuó -Al fondo a la derecha están los libros esos-.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza en un frustrado intento por no preguntarse qué había hecho Naruto antes allí o por qué diablos lo habían llamado 'acompañante'. "No soy 'acompañante' de nadie… si eso fuera así, ¡él sería mi 'acompañante'!" –Cof, cof- miró las estanterías de al fondo hacia la derecha -¿Es ese que está ahí abajo? Agáchate tú- lo pensó un momento y se sonrojó ligeramente –Tú eres más bajo-

-Pero dijiste que tú lo harías! - alegó Naruto, negándose como fuera a agacharse, ese pequeño y normal acto no se vería muy bien en este tipo de tiendas - además, a tí te quedaría mucho mejor ese papel -.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Porque si hay alguien a quien le quedaría bien 'ese' papel es a ti, usuratonkachi- le reclamó sin la menor intención de inclinarse.

-Cómo que 'papel'? - siguió preguntando el más bajo, comenzando a sentir como una vena se iba marcando cada vez más en su sien -La verdad datte ba yo, tú tienes mas potencial para ese tipo de cosas, mi estimado Sasuke-

-Oh, pequeño e iluso Naru-chan, sabes que TÚ eres el único que podría hacer eso porque…-

-¿Quieren ese libro?- señaló el vendedor dándoles un susto de muerte a ambos, que se alejaron al menos dos metros cada uno en direcciones contrarias y con la mano en el pecho –Lo hubieran pedido antes- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se… ¡agachaba! Naruto y Sasuke desviaron la vista hacia el techo.

-G-gracias, datte ba yo - comenzó a decir Naruto, cuando el vendedor iba a entregarle el susodicho libro, cuando recordó que había pagado un cajón de tomates para mancos para no hacer el ridículo, y agregó - pero esto no es para mí, sino para mi ACOMPAÑANTE Sasu-chan -.

-Maldito- murmuró Sasuke entre dientes, con una sonrisa psicópata. Sin embargo, era un hombre (parece) de palabra.

-Ah, claro, se la van a pasar muy bien con él- sonrió el sujeto –Es un libro muy popular…-

-Sí, Naru-chan, ya vas a ver lo bien que lo pasamos- la expresión psicópata ya llegaba a su mejor punto, apretando la muñeca de Naruto, que había tomado otra vez en quién sabe qué momento.

-Claro, claro - Naruto comenzó a torcer el brazo, intentando devolver el apretón (oiga! o.o!) a Sasuke - Ya verás lo bien que la pasamos, datte ba yo, sólo espera que nos vean salir de esta tienda juntos, tomados d la mano y con librito, lindo no? -.

-Pre-ci-o-so- corroboró Sasuke con una voz fingidamente 'dulce'. "Ou, eso dolió" pensó recibiendo un pellizco (ejalé o.o), ¡no lo iba a soltar! ¡Debía vengarse por ese agravio! Pagó el libro rápidamente y salió de la tienda alzándolo en alto, tomando la mano de Naruto –Mira, Naru-chan, el libro que querías-

Obviamente a Sasuke no le importaba lo que pensaran de él… o más bien, estaba tan empeñado en molestar a Naruto que no se dio cuenta de que él también estaba quedando mal, de hecho, hasta le susurró –Disfruta tu imagen de gay- con una sonrisa malo-malosa.

-Pero tú eres el que me está regalando el libro querido Sasu-chan - respondió con un notorio tic en la ceja -No quieres compartir conmigo el momento y el libro, datte ba yo?–

Naruto se quedó un momento procesando lo que acababa de salir de su boca y comprendió que acababa de aceptar lo que acababa de decirle Sasuke. Intentó negar todo, pero algo se interpuso: un camión... conducido por -WAAAH AKAMARU! - fue todo lo que alcanzó a gritar el pequeño rubio antes correrse del camino del camión loco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke, ¿cómo iba a estar Akamaru conduciendo un…? -¡KIBA!- gritó haciéndose a un lado al ver pasar otro camión.

-¡AKAMARU, ESPERAAAAA!- exclamaba el chico dentro del segundo camión, al que se le había abierto la puerta trasera, dejando caer algo de su interior que era…

-¡Salsa de Tomate, de la receta de la Abuela!- recitó Sasuke como si siempre viera esa publicidad.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir 'Akamaru tiene nalgas de mujer', Naruto se encontró bañado en aquella extraña sustancia, que según Sasuke, era preparada por una abuela.

-Qué demon-- no alcanzó a terminar, al notar la extraña mirada del más alto sobre él, y luego un ruidoso estruendo a lo lejos. Se volteó a ver de dónde provenía, cuando descubrió que los camiones seguían dando vueltas a lo lejos y se estaban acercando cada vez más -Corre por tu vida! - gritó, arrancando nuevamente de los vehículos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba prácticamente alucinando con tal cantidad de salsa de tomate… Era… ¡el paraíso! ¡Toda una maravilla! –No, debo estar soñando… El sueño siempre es así…- se quedó pensando un momento, ¿Kiba manejando? ¿Ese idiota amante de los caninos? Sin mencionar a Akamaru de conductor –Aunque siempre pensé que era un perro muy talentoso…-

Naruto se detuvo en la esquina, donde estaba a salvo y desde allí pudo contemplar como los camiones venían de vuelta. Volvían? Sí, si eso parecía, especialmente cuando lo miraba de donde fuera y cada vez estaban más cerca. Definitivamente venían. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer... huir, huir lo más lejos posible y no regresar jamás por porque había matado a Mufasa y... nonono, no era esa la solución.

Bueno sí, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar ya que antes de que pudiera decir 'Akamaru huele a diente mojado' ambos camiones habían pasado junto a ellos, volviendo a derramar el contenido; esta vez del otro.

-¡AAAAAGH!- exclamó Sasuke al sentir esa… extraña sustancia sobre sus ropas -¡Es… es… Ramen! ¡Odio el ramen! ¡Si hay algo que odio en este mundo es a Itachi! ¡Pero también el Ramen! ¡Seguro que Itachi come Ramen…!- se detuvo de golpe, ¿podría usar eso para atraer a Itachi? –Mm…- se quedó pensando en su puesto.

-Ramen?- se volteó entusiasmado. Era imposible, Sasuke había dado un grito de apareamiento? Y además... estaba lleno de ramen por todo su cuerpo! 'Vamos, Naruto, contrólate, ni que fueran a..., un momento!' Algo había cruzado por la mente de Naruto, algo no muy sano la verdad, ya que se reflejaba en su rostro -EL LIBRO! - gritó, señalándolo con el dedo, sin pensar muy bien lo que decía.

El libro… El libro… El libro estaba sano, salvo y ajeno a toda la comida desparramada en su bolsa de plástico color rosa. ¿Por qué color rosa? A Sasuke le gustaba… No, mentira: broma del encargado.

De pronto, Sasuke miró a Naruto… Era… ¡lo más hermoso que hubiera visto! Si tan sólo pudiera sacar a Naruto de la salsa de tomate… Aunque, de hecho, podía –Hey, dobe, ¿qué tal si vamos al bosque?-

Así que Sasuke quería ir al bosque... estaría pensando lo mismo que él? Podría ser, especialmente con esa bolsa rosa que le resaltaba el color de sus... ojos..., bueno no brillaban la verdad porque eran muy oscuros, pero esa bolsita en sí era atrayente. Nunca había querido admitir cuanto habría dado por saber lo que decía el libro... y ahora... ahora tenía la posibilidad! Y en el bosque! Con ramen! Con Sasuke! Con Sasuke cubierto en ramen. No tenía duda, los poderes del dios del ramen y la calabaza de halloween eran reales. Era su oportunidad, no la dejaría escapar.

-Para qué quieres ir al bosque?- argh! él y su bocota! se auto-castigó a sí mismo, no podía dejar de tratar mal a Sasuke y que éste lo tratara mal de vuelta... sadomasoquismo quizás? Quien sabe, sólo el bosque lo sabría... si es que resultaba.

¡Maldito Naruto! ¿No era obvio a lo que iban? Es decir, ambos cubiertos con sustancias deliciosas (y ramen), el libro erótico en la bolsita rosada y esas miradas… ¡Obviamente iban para…! –Para tirarnos al río- …sin decir otra palabra, Sasuke comenzó a caminar.

El asunto es que ninguno tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar o cualquier otra actividad que les pidiera tanto esfuerzo, ya que los camiones locos volvieron y, al parecer, atropellaron a Sakura. Obviamente Sasuke no quería ver eso, es decir, Sakura ya era desagradable en su condición más sana, verla atropellada estropearía su apetito de salsa de tomate. Naruto en un principio quiso ir, sin embargo, el olor a ramen yendo hacia el bosque fue más potente.

Mientras dejaba que el olor más delicioso del mundo lo guiara a través del bosque, podía oír los lejanos gritos de Sakura 'ESTOY BIEEEN!', pero no podía detenerse, en realidad, tampoco quería, deseaba saber qué era lo que pretendía Sasuke.

-Qué pretendes? - no lo dije acaso? Esperó la respuesta de Sasuke, pero éste no parecía oírle, así que se apresuró un poco más, repitiendo la pregunta.

El asunto es que Sasuke estaba muy ocupado pensando en cómo le iba a quitar esa salsa de tomate a Naruto. Y no porque estuviera preocupado de su compañero… ¡es que toda esa salsa no se podía desperdiciar!

"Vamos, Sasuke… piensa, piensa… eres un Uchiha, tienes que saber… ¡Hay que desvestirlo, claro! Así podría poner la ropa en una fuente y… ¿comerla? Bueno, no sé, pero de que hay que quitarle la ropa, hay que hacerlo" pensó hacia sus adentros.

-Usuratonckachi…- pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle al rubio su magnífico plan que no-era-para-su-beneficio? ¿Acaso podía sólo decirle 'quítate la ropa' como si nada?

"Oh, salsa de tomate… más y más obstáculos entre nosotros…". Y fue entonces, cuando llegó como una iluminación divina -¡¡El libro!-

_CONTINUARÁ…!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**notitas mías ¬¬:** mis notas... para que la kitapasiones no me odie n.n, estoy tan emocionaa porque porfin salió este capítulo! Y no watiamos como la vez pasada... no kiero ni recordarla! Y lo mejor de todo... Akamaru! Perro washón.

**Notas mucho-mejores-que-las-de-Gai de Kita:** Ahém, sí, aquí dando el ejemplo sobre cómo deben ser las notas o.ó deben ser… como las mías! nOn qué mejor? Seeeh, rules, saludos a todos los que me aman B) …y al resto del mundo, que en verdad no me interesa… Er… seeeh, wen capítulo xD Morí de la risa durante… todo! Akamaru! ;o; We love uuuuuu!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En el próximo Capítulo de 'Seme no Jutsu!':_

**Sasuke: **Vamos, usuratonckachi, sólo tienes que deslizarlo suavemente y…

**Naruto: **¡Estás loco, datte ba yo! ¡Eso no va a caber allí! ¡Es biolololologicamente imposible!

**Sasuke: **Eso ni siquiera es una palabra y te apuesto que sí cabe…

**Naruto: **¡Te apuesto que no! ¡Mira, intenta meterlo!

_POM POM POOOOOOOOM_

**NOTA: **Esto puede, o no, salir en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
